bioshockfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clawmaster
WARNING! THIS PAGE DEPICTS SOMETHING CUT FROM BIOSHOCK SERIES, BUT IMPROVED AND/OR DEVELOPED FURTHER BY AUTHOR AND HIS IMAGINATION. 'Clawmaster '- a type of Heavy Hitter enemy from BioShock 3. Appearance Clawmasters look like normal people, wearing giant, Art-Noveau styled, over-sized powered exoskeleton with huge claws. Personality Clawmasters seem to be the sanest and most normal of Columbia's Heavy Hitters. Judging by their quotes, they have some sadistic tendencies, and appear to be afraid of the Tear Crisis. Powers Fight with Clawmasters is very hard. They are very slow, but they can jump and try to spindash you from the air. They can also flung sticky bombs from wheels on shoulders.They are immune to Insect Swarm, bleeding, Telekinesis and freezing, and they can't use Health Stations. Quotes Berserk *"How rude, bastard!" *"Tear you apart!" *"I'll tear you apart piece by piece, bastard!" *"You are digging your own grave!" Burning *"Stop it! It burns! It burns!" Attacking a Splicer *"What in the world are you?" *"Freak of nature!" *"Stay away from me!" *"Fucking disease-ridden poof!" *"Stop coughing at me!" Attacking in General *"Cut your head off!" *"They will not recognize your body, after im done with you!" *"Steel will hit the flesh!" *"I'll make you an amputee in no time flat!" *"For Columbia!" Attacking a Little Sister *"Little demon!" *"Curse you, witch!" *"What sorcery is this?" *"The power of Comstock compells you!" Attacking a Machine *"I will cut, and i will crush you!" *"Scrap!" Attacking the Player *"Let's see if this suit is going to protect you!" *"This suit ain't going to protect you!" *"Steel versus steel, come on!" *"A can? Hah, Im an alive can opener!" *"Let's open that can!" *"Get ready, tin can!" Curious *"What?" *"What the heck was that?" *"Who?" *"Who is there?" Combat Ending *"Took your beating, son?" *"That's your limit? Pathetic!" *"Go home, to your mommy!" *"Coward!" Curiosity Ending *"Just some wind." *"Nah." *"Nothing there." *"It's all in my mind." Frustrated *"Stop moving!" *"Come to papa!" *"Come 'ere, outlander!" *"I'll cut you in half!" Hypnotize Starting *"Oh, surely!" *"Of course, boss!" *"Sir yes sir!" *"Cut them!" Hypnotized Idle *"Have you heard the joke about two poofs walking into a bar? It's hilarious, my friend." *"Hey, boss! Guess who i saw on the street today!" *"How about i'll wear your suit for a while, and you will wear mine, okay?" (chuckles) *"Sorry if i sometimes stop, its the legs. They get jammed all the time." *"Chief, i can assure you that im a proffesional." *"Friends? We're partners, for crying out loud!" *"After some fighting, we should go to bar and have a drink." Hypnotize Ending *"What the..." *"What in the..." *"How dare you!" *"Imposter!" *"The heck!" *"Damn!" Idle *"Why people are appearing everywhere? I think im going berserk." *"Damn left arm, its jammed again." *"Oww, my back. This suit is heavy as hell." *"Shit, i need to scratch my back." *"It's not like i enjoy it, but hey! Better to be a Clawmaster, than a Handyman." *"The suit, gotta wear the suit!" *"Yeah, i should hide myself, and clean the claws!" Menacing an Adopted Little Sister *"Destroy you!" *"Damn, god-abandoned freak!" *"It's more painful to me!" Lost the Target *"Where is he?" *"Stop hiding, and fight like a man!" *"I lost him!" *"Waah?" Searching for Target *"I swear, when i will find you..." *"I swear to god, the suit just gets heavier by time!" *"I can see you!" *"I will laugh, and you will die!" Shocked (Stuttering) *"Iiiiiieeeeee!" Sticky Bomb lauching *"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" *''"Im gonna turn you into'' w''aste!" Taunts *"''I'll tear you a new one!" *"My claws, they want you!" *"Smash, crush!" *"I'll squeeze your eyes out!" *"You can't extinguish my everlasting fighting spirit!" Category:Enemies Category:Heavy Hitters Category:Developed cut concepts